BigBrudda
Jeffrey Ridgway (born ), better known online as BigBrudda, is an American YouTuber living in New Jersey who mostly makes vlogging videos, he is mostly famous for being the older brother of McJuggerNuggets. Early Life Ever since Jeffrey was born and raised, he was treated like a son, such as being singed up for basketball, and other stuff like that. The thing that angered him and why he was pranking him as an adult, is that when his little brother, Jesse was born, Jeffrey was still forced into activities. And, Jesse, on the other hand, did not have to do anything; he could do anything he wanted, well, more than Jeffrey. Because Jeffrey was the 'Big Brother'. He did not find things fair, until when he and Jesse grew up (after college), his Dad made Jesse have more responsibilities, especially the fact that he should have a job. Jesse replied that YouTubing was his job, which angered his dad. Jeffrey, who was jealous of Jesse for the past 15 or so years, recorded Jesse playing the Xbox when he got in trouble by his dad. This was the first "Psycho" video, "Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox". '' Ever since that video came on YouTube, Jeffrey and Jesse were rivals. History '''Jeffrey' started his YouTube channel on April 12, 2015. At the start of his YouTube account he made a deal with his fans, If his video gets over 10,000+ likes he will upload 'Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair (SECOND ANGLE)'. He did get the 10,000+ likes and he uploaded the video how as he promised. After that he did a Q&A which he did questions and answers, Then made a love advice video with advice for love, and showed a trailer of McJuggerNuggets Paintball Prank Teaser. Well he did recorded his self pranking Jesse, But then their uncle sprayed Jeffrey with water and Jesse breaked his camera. After Jeffrey made a video where he breaked their dads trophies so he could be mad Jesse, He broked them because Jesse broke his camera lens. In April Jeffery's account got hacked by an unnamed anonymous person. He took back his account on April 29, 2015. All of his original videos were taken down by either him or the hacker. After he got his account back put a test film up of him with his new Go Pro attacked to the back of his dog titled: "Test film with Go Pro fetching dog." It is currently unknown what he is planning on doing next. On April 29 Jesse, or "McJuggerNuggets" uploaded a video of him playing with his new Xbox 360 that he got in his fan mail. He heard a knock outside the trailer and found one of his trophy eagles attached with masking tape. There were giant letters on the car that read: "Big Brudda is watching you!" We don't know if this was Jeffery because since he has not admitted to it. Jesse believes it was him. The only other people that this could be would be Tom, his cousin, or his dad. We know that his dad doesn't know really how to work YouTube or Jeffery's channel name for that matter. And Tom hasn't been seen outside, nor does would he do that, or if he cares. All sings right now point to Jeffrey for this incident. The BigBrudda channel was the fastest growing channel on YouTube when McJuggerNuggets featured it. Quotes * What the hell is going on? * A little island native over here.... * GODD*MMIT!! * JESUS F*CKING CHRIST!! * The Play Button is mine, b*tch! * He should not be doing this.... * Is that my f*cking godd*mn computer smashed to Smithereens?! * Oh WAH! * See you on the other side! * Is this kitten meant to be in my trousers? * You gonna get a bath? * What did you think of the video? (mocking Jesse) * You just ruined my camera! * Hey there Juggies, it's your old pal McJuggerNuggets here! (mockingly) * I just wanted to get even! * With this f*cking paintball gun because my f*cking brother decided to go on YouTube and post a video of him smashing my f*cking play button. * Yeah, keep coming. Keep on coming. * DON'T F*CK WITH MY SH*T AGAIN!! * WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS SH*?! * IS THAT MY F*CKING PS4?! * Don't you f*cking do it. * ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?! ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?! * GOD F*CKING D*MIT!! * Don't you ever F*CKING touch my sh*t again! YOU PIECE OF SH*T MOTHERF*CKER!! * I SET HIM UP?! * I BOUGHT IT ON MYSELF?! EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN DOING, IS TRYING TO GET EVEN WITH HIM!! Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers